Bajo la Sombrilla Negra
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una tarde de lluvia, donde casi eran descubiertos...Clasificación "T".


**Bajo la Sombrilla Negra** : **Otro One-Shot de Lucy-Lincoln, tengo que admitirlo, esta pareja junto con el Lynn-Lincoln, Luan y Luna son de las mejores, aunque aún me faltan las de Leni y Lori, pero las iré haciendo más a fondo y con el transcurso de los meses. Por otro lado, con respecto a mis futuros proyectos con The Loud House, estoy pensando en unir todas las historias que he hecho de las distintas parejas y también hacer uno que cuente de cómo se conocieron el Señor Lynn Loud y Rita, una pequeña serie será lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Sumando a eso, ¿recuerdan que había prometido que habría secuela de "El Viaje", crossover de The Loud House con Ed, Edd, Eddy? Bueno, me demoraré en escribirlo y tal vez no salga hasta mitad de año o por ahí en las Vacaciones de Invierno de mi país, sean pacientes. Otro proyecto que tengo en mente es hacer un crossover de The Loud House con Los Simpsons y de a poco voy creando la trama y el escenario, pero estoy con dudas de ponerle pareja a Bart con una de las hermanas, ¿ustedes qué opinan?: ¿Lynn o Luna para Bart?.**

 **Por otro lado, amigos, gracias a todos por los reviews de mi anterior fanfic que fue el de Lola-Lincoln, muchas gracias, pero se los pido, no se peleen por compararme con Slash o Sam the Stormbringer, yo no soy un escritor profesional como ellos, no me califico con ese título, no busco la fama ni nada, solo quiero entretener a la gente y nada más que eso. Entiendo que me dicen lo de la "tinta verde" y otras cosas, yo llevo aquí varios años y jamás he tenido problemas con nada en el Mundo. Solo pido que comprendan que no me gusta que me digan que soy "superior a Slash", porque no lo soy, ellos mismos se ganaron esos puestos por sus esfuerzos en las historias que escriben, yo soy alguien bueno en esto pero nada más, me quedo en mi posición, espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Y antes de empezar, como siempre digo aquí: No soy dueño The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener y nada más que eso.**

* * *

 **Bajo la Sombrilla Negra:** Su nombre era Lucy Loud, la conocida niña gótica de esa numerosa familia que vivía en Royal Woods, Michigan, amante de la poesía, de la literatura oscura, los vampiros y de que su Mundo fuera como ella lo deseaba: Oscuro, tenebroso, siniestro. Pero no todos pueden disfrutar de su sueño para siempre, ella en el colegio no era bien recibida por sus compañeros, muchos la evadían por miedo o porque no querían saber nada de ella, además de ponerle rótulos como "rara", "extraña" u "oveja negra" por sus gustos y hasta se preguntaban de que si ella era adoptada. No le importaba lo que ellas le dijeran, no era de su incumbencia, pero aquella tarde en la escuela, fue el comienzo del final de su paciencia.

Había sonado el timbre que marcó el final de las clases de ese día Viernes, llevando emoción en los chicos, los cuales estaban cansados de tanto trabajo y estudio

Lucy se hallaba lista para retirarse y volver a casa, pero aquel día, al momento de sonar la campana y que todos salieran con rumbo hacia sus casas para el merecido descanso y recuperar fuerzas para la semana entrante, la gótica estaba terminando de guardar sus pertenencias, cuando en un descuido, su cuaderno de poesías cayó al suelo y delante de los pies de cierta chica que la detestaba y hacía la vida imposible.

\- _"Suspiro"_. Pensó Lucy y trató de tomar el objeto caído, pero aquella chica rubia y perteneciente a una de las familias de la Élite de Royal Woods, tomó el cuaderno y lo comenzó a mirar desde el principio hasta el final.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si la rara de Lucy Loud, ¿qué te trae por aquí a esta hora? ¿acaso estás con tus "amigos" del Más Allá?. Preguntó esa joven, cosa que a la gótica no le importaba, solo quería recuperar su cuaderno.

\- Dame mi cuaderno ahora, Amber. Ordenó ella, dando a conocer de esa rival.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llamar a tus "amigos"?. Se burló Amber, mientras que comenzaba a abrirlo y veía su contenido.

\- Devuélveme mi cuaderno o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias. Le volvió a lanzar su advertencia, pero la chica rubia comenzó a mirarlo junto con sus dos amigas, las cuales eran como sus "Guardaespaldas" y que no le permitían a Lucy recuperar lo que era suyo.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Eh? Mi familia es una de las más ricas de esta ciudad y tú solo eres una pobre "Plebeya", veamos qué es lo tanto guardas con tanto recelo. Respondió Amber con burla y abrió el cuaderno, encontrándose con los poemas de la joven.

Lucy quería darle su merecido, apretaba los puños con fuerza, deseaba poder abalanzarse sobre esa rubia engreída y darle unos buenos golpes que nunca olvidaría. La podía ver a ella pasar por cada página, recitar en voz alta sus poemas, pero a la vez se mantenía calmada, a pesar de que la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir y era todo un polvorín que solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para que hiciera estallar todo a su paso.

Estaba invadiendo su privacidad, quería reaccionar, quería darle su merecido, se la pasaba haciéndose la Reina que mandaba en la escuela, pero algún día llegaría el momento en que alguna persona le pondría los puntos y con ello terminaría su "reinado".

\- Sigue, Amber, quiero ver más de lo que ella tiene. Pidió una de sus amigas, mientras que la chica rica seguía pasando las páginas y llegó hasta la parte de los dibujos de Lucy.

Los empezó a ver, uno por uno: Sus amados Vampiros, ella convertida en una de las mismas o incluso siendo la sucesora de la Condesa Elizabeth Báthory junto con sus Sirvientes y una persona tan familiar pero que las chicas tardaron en reconocer.

\- Parece que hay más. Dijo la segunda chica que acompañaba a Amber y continuaron viendo los dibujos de Lucy, quien comenzaba a sentir esa presión, ese odio hacia esas mocosas que le estaban arruinando el día.

En una parte del cuaderno se quedaron heladas, ya que allí vieron a un conocido chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve en las Montañas, hallarse tomado de las manos de la gótica, besándola, en otra página aparecía como un Emperador, como el propio Conde Drácula junto con ella Transilvania. Finalmente llegó el veredicto de Amber.

\- Juro que esto es lo más repugnante del Mundo, ¿estás enamorada de tu hermano?. Preguntó, clavándole la mirada a la gótica, la cual mantenía cerrados los puños todavía.

\- ¡Qué asco!. Gritaron sus dos amigas.

\- Deberías ver a un psiquiatra, todavía tienes tiempo pero creo que todo el colegio debe ver esto. Finalizó la rubia y comenzó a tomar fotos con su celular al cuaderno de Lucy.

La gótica sintió como su corazón latía a más no poder, iba a ser humillada y de la peor manera en toda la escuela, no iba a permitirle a Amber que ganara esta batalla, aunque le traería consecuencias, Lucy iba a vencerla.

\- ¡NO!. Gritó la peli negra y se lanzó como un águila sobre su presa, arrojando a Amber contra el suelo, forcejando por tomar su celular y recuperar su cuaderno.

\- ¡Suéltame, loca!. Ordenó la chica, quien estaba al borde de la histeria y ya estaban llegando los primeros chicos hacia el salón para ver qué estaba pasando.

\- ¡NUNCA!. Se negó Lucy y con ello tomó el celular de Amber y lo destruyó contra el piso, quedando las pruebas totalmente eliminadas.

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, ENFERMA, A TI TE DEBIERON HABER ABORTADO, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS!. Juró la rubia que se vengaría, pero Lucy le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño, el cual estaba acumulado con su furia y odio hacia la chica que le había hecho todo ese daño por tanto.

Amber cayó al suelo, la fuerza del golpe de Lucy le había provocado que ella se cortara el labio inferior y comenzara a sangrar.

\- Ahora me vas a escuchar a mí, pedazo de basura: Vuelves a tocar mis pertenencias o a amenazarme, juro que la última cosa que verás va a ser tu estúpida cara llena de mis puños, ¡¿oíste?!. Le dejó la gótica su mensaje de amenaza, cosa que la muchacha debió aceptar, ya que había comenzado a llorar: Había sido derrotada por una "anormal".

Lucy tomó su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila, lista para irse de allí, no le importaba si alguna maestra o hasta el mismo Director Wilbur T. Huggins la llamara a su oficina para saber qué había ocurrido, ya que ella nunca reaccionaba de esa manera tan violenta, pero lo había hecho.

No sabía cómo disfrutarlo, se sentía rara, quería una explicación por lo que ella misma había hecho y que por lo tanto salió disparada de la escuela, a pesar de que uno de los maestros ya estaba informado de la situación.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?. Preguntó el docente, mientras que ingresaba al salón de clases.

Varios de los chicos que habían presenciado el enfrentamiento se miraron los unos a los otros, no querían delatar a Lucy, ya que ella, a pesar de "rara", también detestaban a Amber, así que decidieron ponerse bajo el bando de la gótica.

\- Fue Amber, ella comenzó a molestar a Lucy y ella le dio su merecido. Dijo una de las chicas, la cual era amiga de Lucy y cuyo nombre era Haiku.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro, sí tú también eres igual a ella!. Gritó Amber, pero en ese momento otro de los chicos salió en defensa de la gótica Loud.

\- Es verdad, Profesor, ella empezó a molestar a Lucy y tuvo que reaccionar, la estaba amenazando. Alegó un joven de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- Ya veo, bien, con eso es suficiente: Amber Washington venga conmigo a la oficina del Director Huggins, ahora mismo. Ordenó el profesor, mientras que la muchacha se levantaba y era escoltada hacia aquel lugar para recibir las sanciones correspondientes.

* * *

Lucy por su parte se hallaba en un parque, un tanto alejado de la escuela y de la ruta que la llevaba a casa, no quería esperar a Lori ni al resto de sus hermanas, se sentía terrible, ¿había sido otra fase de ella al darle esa paliza a Amber?.

\- _"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué lo hice?"_. Pensó ella, mientras que sentía que comenzaba a llover.

Podía sentir esa llama de bronca en su cuerpo mientras que el Cielo tronaba, no le importaba, tampoco le interesaba que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia y con ella hiciera que se le escurriera rimel en los ojos y pestañas, causando que corriera cuesta abajo.

Simplemente comenzó a llorar, deseando que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

Por su parte, unas pocas cuadras más alejadas, Lincoln venía caminando con rumbo hacia su casa cuando le agarró la tormenta a salir de la escuela, así que estaba cubriéndose con su paraguas, pero cuando llegó hasta el parque, le llamó la atención a una persona familiar que estaba allí sentada en la banca.

\- ¿Lucy? [Se preguntó el muchacho pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su hermana gótica, la cual estaba bajo la lluvia, cosa que alarmó al joven, quien temía que algo le hubiera pasado] ¡Lucy!. Gritó él, mientras que corría hacia ella y la cubría con su paraguas, ya que había aumentado la intensidad de la tormenta.

\- ¿Lincoln? Lincoln, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó ella, alzando la vista y encontrándose con su hermano.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado, cubriéndola de la lluvia.

\- Recién salía de la casa de Clyde y te encontré aquí, ¿Qué te pasó?. Preguntó el chico a ella, cosa que causó que la pobre lo abrazara con fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso yo nací para ser un problema para esta familia?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?. Quiso saber su hermano.

\- En la escuela, justo cuando estaba por salir, una de las desgraciadas que me molestan, Amber, tomó mi cuaderno y vio mis dibujos acerca de ti y las dedicatorias de amor, me dijo que era una loca e intentó humillarme, así que le dio su merecido y le destruí el celular. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, aunque nos quiera detener un Ejército de gente, nosotros dos podremos con ellos, te lo prometo. Le hizo el chico su juramento de estar a su lado, sin importarle lo que pasaría y en especial si el secreto que ambos guardaban era descubierto.

\- Lincoln...gracias. Le agradeció Lucy, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza y la lluvia cesaba por aquellos momentos.

\- De nada, tú sabes que hice esa promesa de sangre contigo y nunca fallaré: Los dos enfrentaremos cualquier peligro, además hiciste bien en detenerla. Le felicitó el muchacho, ya que conocía bien quién era esa chica que molestaba a su hermana.

Lucy sonrió, estando en los brazos de su hermano le traían mucha tranquilidad y sobre todo de que ambos se protegían mucho y mantenían su secreto siempre bajo siete llaves, evitando que cualquiera se enterara.

\- Bueno, será mejor volver a casa. Sugirió Lucy, viendo que estaba tronando.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Respondió Lincoln, mientras que la gótica lo besaba en los labios, a pesar de demostrar emoción alguna, ella amaba a su hermano y jamás en su vida iba a permitir que alguien o más de una persona se les interpusiera en su camino.

Pronto, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, donde al comenzar a llover, Lucy y Lincoln abrieron su paraguas o sombrilla de color negro y se cubrieron de la lluvia que volvía a caer, ahora siendo una pareja en secreto.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro One-Shot de mi pareja favorita, Lucy-Lincoln, tengo que admitirlo, esta es una de las más lindas, sumando las diferentes entre ambos, sumando a Lynn, Luan, Luan e incluso con Leni y ya sé que muchos están esperando el tan ansiado Leni-Lincoln pero sean pacientes, estoy con la Facultad y con otros fanfics, en especial los de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons, los cuales estoy terminando y tengo otros más, los cuales están muy atrasados.**

 **¿Qué les parece esta historia? ¿Reviews? :).**

 **Por cierto, estoy planeando a futuro, una vez que me liberé de varios fanfics, tal vez durante las Vacaciones de Invierno, hacer dos crossovers con The Loud House:**

 *** El primero será con Ed, Edd, Eddy (Recuerden que cuando terminé "El Viaje", había dicho que habría secuela y ésta misma se ambientará meses después de lo ocurrido en mi fic anterior).**

 *** El segundo será con Los Simpsons y estoy en dudas por cuál es de las hermanas iría bien con Bart, ustedes que opinan: ¿Bart-Lynn?, ¿Bart-Luan?, ¿Bart-Luna? o ¿Bart-Lucy?. También pueden entrar Lori y Leni, ¿ustedes qué dicen? :). Esperaré sus comentarios, que sea como una votación.**

 **Así que les dejo esta proposición para ustedes :).**

 **Y aquí me despido, soy MontanaHatsune92 deseándoles un buen día Jueves para todos :D. Sayonara, Camaradas :D.**


End file.
